MadHouse
by Ms.AnimeCartoonZombieFreak13
Summary: My name is Kana Freecs, I'm 19 years old. I'm known as Gon's sister to a few, but I'm famous for being the youngest Floor Master in Heaven's Arena, The Queen of The Night. I know, but the crowd just gave me that title. Well, I don't know how this happened, but I mysteriously managed to get Hisoka the magician and Kuroro Lucifer wrapped around my finger. HxOCxK IXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, it's finally time...The long-awaited rematch between Hisoka and Kastro!" The arena announcer shouted out into her microphone. As she did so the crowd's cheers grew louder.

The camera zoomed into Kastro and Hisoka. " I'm very grateful, Hisoka. If not for the initiations you gave me back then, I'd never have been this strong." Kastro said.

Hisoka laughed, "You mean to imply that you're stronger now?"

"Just so you're aware, I never used my full strength in any of my nine matches after my loss to you. Those matches were nothing more than a warm up for my defeat of you." Then the referee placed his hand between the two and began the fight.

"Hey Gon! You sure you don't want to watch Hisoka's fight?" A girl said as she watched the battle begin. Gon, who was in the other room, was meditating in his room, on his bed.

"No thank you Onee-chan! I made a promise to Wing-san, and that means I can't watch the fight!" Gon shouted from his room. The girl sighed and faced back to the TV.

You see that girl right there, is Kana Freecss. The 19 year old sister of Gon Freecss. But when Kana tells everyone that she's Gon's sister, they don't see the resemblance. Kana had long white hair that she always put up in a ponytail that reached her mid thighs, lavender eyes and was obviously taller and older than Gon. But the only things that are the same about them, are there skin tone, their intelligence, courage and stubbornness. But Kana however...she had quite a temper. ** (Look up: Anime Girl In Water With The Moonlight and it should be the 2nd girl. I looked it up on Google so I think it's best on Google.)**

Kastro was the first to attack. He ran towards Hisoka and leaped into the air, swiping Hisoka's head, but Hisoka dodged it. But Kastro got smart and striked Hisoka with his other fist, actually striking him. That shocked Kana a bit. "Clean Hit! Kastro has landed the first strike!"

Hisoka swiftly landed on the matt with a emotionless look on his face. Kastro looked down upon Hisoka and jabbed his finger at himself, "Give me your best shot, Hisoka." Kastro said coldy.

"Hisoka has surrendered the first point after failing to evade Kastro's swift chop!" But the fighters paid no mind to the announcer, neither did Kana. Hisoka wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm not the same person I was 2 years ago. I won't hold back on my next attack." Kastro declared.

That made Hisoka smirk and finally straighten himself up. "You'll have my best shot when I deem it necessary." Kastro looked disappointed.

"Very well. Then I hope you will change your mind soon." Then Kastro rushed forward, and performed the same attack. And it ended the same way, Hisoka dodged his chop but he then got hit with Kastro's other fist. But this time, Hisoka used his left hand to bounce off of the form before Kastro could land another strike on him. And from there, Hisoka was the one that flew away and dodged Kastro's attacks.

But then Kastro leaped in the air and tried to side kick Hisoka's head, which he blocked with his arm. But then Kastro appeared behind Hisoka and swiftly kicked his head. "Clean Hit! And knockdown!" The ref. shouted. Hisoka just laid there on the matt.

"What an amazing start! Kastro has been knocking his opponent around! The score is now 4-0! However are my eyes deceiving me?" The announcer yelled out into her mike.

"Have you still not changed your mind? Would you prefer to die ignorant?" Kastro said. The ref. slowly inched to Hisoka's body. "C-Can you still fight?"

Then out of nowhere, Hisoka turned his head to him and gave him a crazed grin, causing the ref to looked slightly frightened. Hisoka then got up and dusted his pants off.

"If I'm not mistaken, you seemed to disappear..." Hisoka pointed out. "That's right! He disappeared! That's what I saw!" The announcer shouted.

"No, that is not an accurate description." Hisoka began to think. "You were readying a kick from the front, when suddenly you were behind me. I suppose that would be more precise. But that doesn't sound right...Something is off. Yes...I feel I'm missing something very basic here..." Now Hisoka was acting like an observant smartass.

"It's futile. If you continue to run in circles, you'll never learn the truth. Because I'm done waiting. I'll take your arm with my next strike." But Hisoka didn't flinch or react to his threat. The two of them just had a staring contest.

"If you still will not attack, then so be it." Kastro brought up his hands and made a stance, a sudden green smoke surrounded him. "It seems you weren't good enough." Then a weird caption showed up on the side of the screen, well the side of Kastro, that said Tiger Bite Fist. Kastro suddenly had white smoke surround him, his nen. And it was expanding rather wide.

But Hisoka didn't move from his previous position. _The Tiger Bite Fist, a technique that can split a tree in half, when used by a master. But considering it's Kastro and Hisoka, it won't be super effective. Oh I see Killua~! Haha he's confused on what's going on...Most of the people don't know what Kastro's ability is! And to think he was an assassin he'd know what it is. It's pretty obvious. _Kana thought. Just like Hisoka, she didn't move from her spot and wasn't showing emotion as the fight continued.

"Here I come!" Kastro yelled out as he charged to Hisoka, who still didn't do anything. But then Hisoka shocked everyone when he lifted his arm up and said,

"Go ahead and take it." Even Kastro was shocked but he recovered from it. "Not worried huh? Or is this meant to be a trap?" _Most certainly a trap..._Kana thought.

"Either way, I'll take your arm!" Hisoka stayed in that position, emotionless. Then a green spiral appeared in front of Hisoka, and Kastro disappeared. But Hisoka knew that Kastro was behind him. And the next thing we all knew, Hisoka's lower arm was in midair with golden dust coming off.

"Hisoka's arm!" The crowd was astonished. "Hisoka's right arm has been severed!" The announcer shouted. Kana smiled and turned to Gon's room.

"Poor Gon...Won't be able to watch this fight and learn from it. Stupid Wing-san..." Then she turned back to the screen and watched as the stadium panicked. It made her smile.

"You shouldn't assume that I'll act the way you want." Kastro said. But his plan seemed to back fire as Hisoka turned his head to Kastro and grinned.

"That was just part of the plan." Kastro became furious and made a strike to Hisoka, actually striking him. But Hisoka landed on his feet. And caught his right arm.

"I see now. Your ability is, in fact, a double." Hisoka announced. Kastro smirk. "Impressive. You are correct."_ I was right! He can create a doppelganger of himself._ Kana thought as she giggled as she watched Kastro's nen expand and another him slowly slide out of the left side of him.

The announcer babbled on about what has just happened. While Hisoka, "Is this your doppelganger?" He said as he used his deattached arm to scratch his shoulder.

"Indeed." Both Kastro replied. "I listened to your warning, and I watched carefully, rather than run. And it turns out my deduction that you disappeared was correct. So why did I question that description? That's because I still sensed your presence beside me. In fact, right before you disappeared , I felt a new presence. You duplicated yourself before disappearing." Hisoka explained. _Ah, so he noticed it as well...well he's not a complete idiot after all._ Kana thought.

"I'm impressed that you managed to figure that out. I was able to successfully create a double with nen. My double goes on the attack, while I hide in the shadows. As soon as you react," Kastro's doppelganger formed back into him. "I dismiss my double, and attack. Normally, my double is no mere illusion. It exist as a second me until I send it away. You know this after suffering an attack from my double. In other words, you must fight both of my selves." Then he got back into his Tiger Bite Fist stance.

"This is the true Tiger Bite Fist, completed through the mystery of nen. I call it the True Tiger Bite Fist!" Another caption. Hisoka's grin just widened.

"Next, I will take your left arm. Will you continue to act disinterested?" Kastro got ready. "Hmm, let's see...I think I have a little motivation now." Hisoka was now motivated to actually fight him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,** my lovelies~! It's nice to know that some people actually read and like this! Anyway, I know that I made three of the characters fall for the 1 OC. So I was thinking, if you guys would like I could add in an OC for one of the characters I'm pulling away from the my OC. But if you would like that, you would have to PM me or you can email me, if you don't have an account. My email is on my profile. So the platform for your OC:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks: (if possible a pic)**

**Personality: (and sexuality)**

**And who you would want them to end up with!**

**And if you want to, you can add any extra details! Thanks, that's all I have got to say! Oh and Hunter x Hunter isn't mine obviously!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I'm impressed that you managed to figure that out. I was able to successfully create a double with nen. My double goes on the attack, while I hide in the shadows. As soon as you react," Kastro's doppelganger formed back into him. "I dismiss my double, and attack. Normally, my double is no mere illusion. It exist as a second me until I send it away. You know this after suffering an attack from my double. In other words, you must fight both of my selves." Then he got back into his Tiger Bite Fist stance._

_"This is the true Tiger Bite Fist, completed through the mystery of nen. I call it the True Tiger Bite Fist!" Another caption. Hisoka's grin just widened._

_"Next, I will take your left arm. Will you continue to act disinterested?" Kastro got ready. "Hmm, let's see...I think I have a little motivation now." Hisoka was now motivated to actually fight him._

Present:

Now, as Kastro began to become more serious into the fight, he brought out his doppelganger and positioned himself into the True Tiger Bite Fist. But, of course Hisoka wasn't taking this seriously. Now, all he was doing is spinning his right arm on his finger with a stupid grin on his face.

Then suddenly, Hisoka stopped spinning his right arm and tucked it underneath his left arm, reaching to get something from his pocket. Hisoka's action has set Kastro to be on alert.

But all Hisoka brought out was a white scarf and covered his right arm with it. Kana smiled.

"He's not call Hisoka the Magician for nothing." Hisoka was talking to Kastro with a grin on his face, but Kastro just looked more smug.

Hisoka bowed with his arm in front of him, then threw the scarf up and his cards appeared from within the scarf that was once his arm. It shocked everyone on how he did that, even Kastro but not Kana.

"Now then...I have cards here, from one to 13. Pick a number from these, and picture it in your head." It shocked, confused and frightened the crowd. _He just asked them to pick a number like a regular magician...but this magician has more magic in him than any other_ Kana smirked on Hisoka's trick.

"Are you ready? Once you have your number, add four, and double the result. After that, subtract six and divide by two. Finally, subtract your original number, and what do you have?" Hisoka asked and the crowd began to think.

**(Ex. (((?+4)x2)-6)/2= your answer...your answer-?= your main answer...make sense? well I think it's best that you write out the equation.)**

"I already know your answer." Then all of a sudden, he reached and dug into his upper right arm. Actually digging into the meat or whatever. Making the crowd go into a scared frenzy.

Kastro became nervous then surprised when Hisoka brought a card out from his arm, "The answer is one." And he turned the card and it was the Ace of Spades.

The crowd was astonished when he got the answer right. Then Hisoka threw the Ace to Kastro, saying he can keep it as a souvenir. But Kastro being Kastro he swatted the card away from him and got out of his stance while his double was still in the stance.

" Scumbag. I will sever your left arm, so you can never mock anyone again." But Kastro's smug look faded quickly when Hisoka stuck his left arm out, like he did with his right arm before it was taken.

"Did you not hear me the first time? You may have it." Then Kastro's copy got cocky, "Your wish will be granted!" Then the 'copy' of Kastro charged forward to Hisoka, still using the True Tiger Bite Fist stance.

But Hisoka didn't move, and his left arm was severed.

But then something happened. Kastro's copy began to fade away. "As expected, you attacked with your double. Had you, yourself, attacked, I would have counted. With this." Then he shocked everyone.

He pulled his right arm out...and his lower arm was attached to it, like nothing happened. But Kana realized something about Hisoka's arm...but decided not to mention anything.

"This is another magic trick. Can you guess the secret behind it?" But Kastro was frozen.

Then Hisoka began to take a few steps to Kastro, "What's wrong? Are you frightened? Your surprised because you don't understand my trick. That's how magic works. Your power to create a double is certainly magnificent. But now I understand your ability. I can also anticipate how you will attack with your double. And I know how to counter that attack. It's quite unfortunate." Now Hisoka was beginning to get closer to Kastro.

" You have the talent to become a skilled opponent. That was why I spared your life. Here is a prediction...You will die, in a frenzied dance." Kastro was frightened through his speech, but grew angry at Hisoka and leaped towards him.

Then Hisoka turned to Kastro...the real one. Hisoka noticed that Kastro made his doppelganger appear, and it shocked Kastro that Hisoka could pick the real one out so quickly.

"Doubles are created in the original's image," Hisoka said as he dodged the doppelgangers attacks and strikes. "so they tend to be pristine. But you can't recreate every effect of an ongoing battle." Kastro looked down on his clothes and realized he had stains on his yellow coat.

"Did you not realize this?" Then Kastro looked upon his double and saw that the stains weren't there. Kastro grew angry and charged to Hisoka, using the True Tiger Bite Fist.

But then Kastro was blown away away, when Hisoka's detached left arm punched him, mid air. Kastro and the crowd became confused on how the fight was going on. Mostly on Hisoka's moves.

When Kastro landed, he began to sway. "I hit you in the chin, so you'll have difficulty moving for a while. Meaning that you won't be able to evade my next attack." Then Hisoka's cards began to fly over to Kastro, who was struggling on what he was going to do.

"You can't create another double." Then all of the card pierced Kastro's body. Two in his left arm, "You need intense focus to create a double with nen." Another two pierced Kastro's right arm. "The only reason you were able to use doubles freely," Another two on his left leg. "was because you had a normal state of mind." Another two on his right leg.

"Using nen to replicate and manipulate," Three cards going diagonal on the right of his chest. "something as complex as a human being" Two card right...on the left side of his chest...where his heart is.

"Is extremely difficult." Then Kastro's body gave in, and fell onto his knees. "Just how difficult is it? By the time you've learned to use a double, you've forgotten how to use nen for anything else. I call that running out of memory." Kastro's body swayed, as if trying to stay conscious. Hisoka finally faced Kastro with a huge grin.

"You lost because you wasted memory space." Those were the last words Kastro heard before he fell, motionless and unconscious, on the matt.

That claimed Hisoka victorious by a knockout. Hisoka didn't stay there long, for all he did was walk off the stage and back to his side of the arena.

Kana snapped her head up and turned to Gon when she heard, "Hisoka..." _So he managed to sense Hisoka's aura as well. While he sensed it, I did as well but I also saw it...it's almost terrifying to sense it..._Kana thought, worried.

"Gon!" Kana said. "Hai, Onee-chan?" Kana smiled.

"I'm going to head downstairs and probably go get Killua along with some food. Do you want anything in particular?" Kana got up and stretched.

"I'm good with anything you choose." Gon said. Kana grabbed her wallet and was about to head out when, "Onee-chan?"

Kana turned to see Gon at his door way. "Hai?" "When you go out, try not to attract to much attention, considering on what you're wearing." She looked down on what she was wearing an thought it was fine.

She gestured to her clothes, black shorts with a wife beater and some sneakers. "What's so wrong about it? It's not much to attract attention...I think." Gon sighed and smiled.

"Well, just be careful when you go out!" Kana smiled and headed out the door.

* * *

"Machi-chan~!" Kana smiled when she saw the pink haired beauty in the lobby. Machi turned to her and looked a bit shocked, but managed to hide it fast.

"Kana-san. What are you doing here?" Machi asked. Kana's smiled grew.

"I thought I told you. I'm a floor master here!" Kana said cheerfully. "Now, what are you here for? Even if I can imagine you here and beating the crap out of everyone, I just thought you'd be somewhere with more class and more money than this."

Machi stared at her and was about to say something until, "Machi-chan~!" Both of them turned to see Hisoka with his arm tucked under his right arm.

Kana became confused and looked between Hisoka and Machi. "Machi-chan, how do you know Hisoka-kun?" Kana asked. Hisoka just grinned while Machi looked emotionless as usual.

"Ok never mind, Machi-chan! I have to go anyway. I'll see you soon!" Kana began to rush, so she hugged Machi and ran to Killua who just walked out of the arena.

"Killua! Would you like to come grocery shopping with me?" Kana asked. Killua gave her a weird look.

"I'm not going-" "I plan on buying plenty of sweets for you and Gon." Kana interrupted him. Killua suddenly appeared at the lobby entrance.

"What are you waiting for? Come on! The fast we get there the more sweets we can get!" Kana laughed and they left to get some food and goodies...mostly goodies for Killua. -.-

* * *

"Killua...you wanna help me here? Since most of this is yours!" Kana yelled as they walked through the lobby.

It was dark out when they came back...from almost every sweets shop. And Killua was only holding about 4-5 bags of candy, while Kana had about 20-30 bags of candy and 5 bags of actual food.

"I would...but I'm busy handling all of these candies, it's too much..." Killua complained smoothly. Kana made a face at him and Killua made his cat face.

"You know if you keep eating all that candy, you're gonna end up like Milluka." Killua scoffed.

"Please, I've eaten more candy than he eats food and I'm not even as fat as him!" Kana looked amused but then smirked.

"You'd never know..." By now, they were already in the elevator and past the 50th floor.

"So you saw Hisoka's battle with Kastro, right?" Killua suddenly asked. Kana nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, too bad Kastro ended up like that~...I really wanted to meet him." Kana complained.

"I got to meet him before the battle, and now I finally know how he sneaked up behind me. A doppelganger, who would've thought. And he also managed to sense me when I was sneaking up to his room." Kana looked at Killua then back to looking at the elevator doors.

"Yeah...I'm sort of surprised that you couldn't be able to realize what he just did on his first strike. It was obvious it was a doppelganger because when I was watching on the TV I was focused on Kastro. And I also managed to realize that something was surrounding Kastro and then haven't you realized that Kastro came a bit closer to Hisoka then he was before?" Kana said seriously. Killua glanced at her and said.

"Yeah, I sort of realized that Kastro got closer to Hisoka, but I was mostly focusing on all of his nen. His nen was expanding so wide, I didn't even realize that that was what all his nen was for." The elevator ringed and opened up to their floor. Kana thanked the employee that was in the elevator and headed to Gon's room with Killua.

"Gon! We're back~!" Kana shouted, holding all of the groceries up. Gon popped his head out from his room and smiled, "Ah...Killua! Kana one-chan! I was beginning to get worried since you didn't come back after a while. It's already dark." A chibi Kana then skipped over to Gon, leaving Killua with the other bags, and jumped on Gon's back.

"Yeah, sorry Gon-chan~! I would've gotten here sooner, but since I brought Killua with me we literally went to all of the candy shops here." Killua sighed and picked up his bags of candies.

Kana picked up the grocery bags and put all of the food away in Gon's kitchen. "Well, that's all of your things Gon. I'll be heading back to my room now. Have a good night's rest, Gon, Killua~!" And Kana left.

Kana was walking down the halls, until she felt Machi's nen activate. "Uwah~! Machi-chan~!" She smiled and raced down to the source of Machi's nen.

She stopped at a door, and silently opened the door. Kana closed the door silently and turned around to see Machi using her Nen Stiches to put Hisoka's right arm together.

Since her Zetsu was still active, she choose to keep her silence and just on the drawers on the other side of the room.

"I'm always mesmerized by your skill." Then Machi pulled one of the stiches and Hisoka's lower arm was reconnected.

"Perhaps I get myself injured so I can watch you work your magic." Hisoka said smugly.

"Right. Twenty million for the left arm. Fifty million for the right. Pay up. Now." Machi held her hand out.

"I'll send the money to your account." Hisoka said cheerfully. Kana mentally sighed._ Oh~! And I thought that their conversations would be more interesting...Well, I might as well leave._

She got up from the drawers and rushed to the door in a flash, careful not to attract Machi's attention as she was heading to the bag on the drawers. Kana slowly and quietly opened Hisoka's door and left the room.

* * *

Kana right now, was sitting outside of Hisoka's room waiting for Machi.

"Huh, what's taking Machi so long~? I might as well go in..." She got up and walked to Hisoka's door when she heard Machi.

"Oh, that's right. I came here for a reason." _Ah~! So Kuroro must've planned something new already._ Kana thought, now leaning against the door frame and listening.

"I have new orders. All Troupe members are to be in Yorknew City by noon, August 30th, not just those who find it convenient."

"Will the boss be coming?" Hisoka. Kana grinned. _Now he's back to being an idiot. Knowing Kuroro, he'll come to any event that has to do with the auctions or money._

"Most likely. This could be our biggest job yet. I f you skip this one, the boss might hunt you down himself."

"How very scary~! Then, care to join me for dinner tonight?" Machi opened the door but was meet face to uh...chest with Kana.

"Machi-chan~! Took you long enough~!" Machi looked slightly surprised and Hisoka looked amused when Kana appeared at the door.

"Kana? What are you doing here? We're you here the whole time?" Machi asked. Kana smiled and got into her chibi form and jumped onto Machi's back like she did with Gon.

"I was here when you were reattaching Hisoka's right arm but left when you finished. And I heard everything from the door about the Yorknew City orders~!" Kana said. Machi sighed, in I guess, relief.

"Good, now I don't have to repeat myself. I was going to tell you tomorrow but oh well." Kana got back in her real form and jumped off of Machi. Kana turned to Hisoka, who know looked a bit surprised.

"What? Didn't know I wasn't in the Genei Ryodan?" Kana asked. Hisoka snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kana with a emotionless look.

"Well, slighty yes. I'm a bit surprised, but how did I know you were in the Genei Ryodan?" Kana smiled and looked at Machi.

"Well, I'll explain later. Well, Machi let's go." Machi nodded and walked out the door. And before Kana closed the door she poked her head out to Hisoka,

"Oh and Hisoka? You shouldn't have asked Machi that. She hates you more than Kurapika hates the Genei Ryodan. Have a great night~!" And they left the room.

Hisoka smirked, "A pity."

* * *

Gon POV

After Kana one-chan walked out the door, I turned to Killua.

"Oh, Killua how was Hisoka's fight?" Killua just walked past me and headed to the window.

"It was boring." It was strange, Killua wasn't acting like himself. "Did Hisoka win?"

But Killua didn't respond, all he did was give me a side glance and went back to looking out the window.

"I was lying." That was shocking, Killua never lied to before!

"It was an incredible fight. I hate to admit this, but I have no idea how Hisok won."

"You couldn't tell?" That was seriously strange, Killua can usually figure out what the opponents actions are and how it all happened.

"Gon, we need to learn more about Nen." That was more Killua, more into actions and adventure.

"Yeah!" But something about Killua's actions made me feel like he was hiding something.

* * *

Kana and Machi were currently walking through the lobby.

"Well, Machi-chan~! This is goodbye for now~!" Kana smiled as they stopped at the entrance.

"Hai, and I'll see you on August 30th, or maybe in a few days depending on my agenda." Kana smiled and hugged Machi.

"Haha, yeah but it might not be me that will need your help cause sadly no one wants to challenge me..." Machi pulled away.

"I already know why. Anyone who has seen you fight, would most likely not want to mess with you. Well see ya later Kana." Then Machi began to walk away from Heavens Arena.

Kana just stood there at the door way and smiled until Machi, then Kana's face turned serious and she walked away to the elevators.

_Hmm... Yorknew City...I think Kurapika should be in that city. Well, if he is it won't end as smoothly as I predicted it to be, especially if he sees me..._ Kana rested her head on her chin as she began to think while the elevator is going up.

"Thank you~!" Kana said to the elevator employee. The lady bowed then the elevator closed. Right now Kana was on Gon's floor, mainly because the grocery bags she bought, she got one for herself and she left before she could sort through the bags and get it.

Kana knocked on Gon's door, "Coming!" Then Gon opened the door smiling,

"Onee-chan! What brings you here at this time? I thought you went back to your floor to sleep."

"I did but I forgot that I bought a couple of things for myself as I went shopping with Killua. So you don't mind if I go and get my stuff do you?" Kana asked. Gon smiled and opened the door wider.

"Yeah sure! What did you buy anyway?" "Oh just some stuff like shampoo, conditioner and soap~! Nothing really major."

Kana finally found her bag and was heading out the door, " Oh well good night Gon. I'll see you in the morning~!" And she was off to her floor.

Kana pasrooms couple of rooms when she started to sing,

_I don't care_

_If people wanna stop and stare_

_We'll just pretend_

_That no ones there_

_They'll fade away_

_Boy you make me wanna say_

_Wanna say..._

_Tonight I'm gonna_

_Throw my past away_

_Tonight I'm gonna_

_Live like my last day_

_It makes wanna say..._

_YA YA YA_

_YA YA YA_

_It makes me wanna say..._

_YA YA YA_

_YA YA YA_

_It makes me wanna say..._

_YA YA YA_

_It makes me wanna say..._

_YA YA YA_

_It makes me wanna say..._

_From here on out_

_We'll live out loud_

_You and me against the world_

_You and me against the world_

_Don't matter how_

_Things turn out_

_Baby we're together now_

_Baby we're together now_

_I don't care_

_If people wanna stop and stare_

_We'll just pretend_

_That no ones there_

_They'll fade away_

She didn't realize that she was at the elevators until she heard clapping. Kana snapped out of her musical and turned to the source of who was clapping.

It was Hisoka. Kana fully turned around, confused.

"May I help you with something Hisoka?" All he did was smirk and walk a bit closer to her.

"You really do have a wonderful singing voice, Kana-chan~!" Kana slightly smiled at him but then gave him a weird look.

"Thank you Hisoka. But it's best that you go back to your room and rest, after all your injuries."

"Ah~! But I don't want to~! Besides my arms are all healed, see~?" He shows Kana his arms, but she didn't seem impressed.

" Yeah I know that but your all bruised up from getting hit." Kana walked up to him and put her hands on each side of Hisoka's face, right now Hisoka was shocked that Kana was actually touching him but he masked it with an unreadable face with a grin on his face.

"You poor guy~...It's best to put some ice on it, so the swelling may go down." Kana said, tilting Hisoka's face from side to side.

"Oh~! Kana-chan~! It's really sweet that you care for my well being~!" Hisoka said cheerfully. Kana smiled and but her hands down from his face.

"Yeah, well...I might consider you a person of interest, and I'd hate to see someone of my own interest hurt by another person that isn't me." Then the elevator door rang and opened.

"Oh~! Well, that's my cue to leave! Have a good night Hisoka-kun!" Kana smiled, picked up her bag and walked towards the elevator, but stopped.

"Oh and your secret is safe with me~! I won't tell anyone about your Texture Surprise trick during the fight and now~. It'll just be interesting to see everyone's reactions to this." Kana was now in the elevator and waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed, leaving Hisoka there, amused.

_Ah, so she knows about my little magic trick~! She might just be a good component, like my little Gon~! _Hisoka chuckled and then headed back to his room.

* * *

**Ugh! I know this is just horrid! Absolutely crack! Sorry I can't curse here but you should understand. Anyway, I know this is cheesy and a big load of bull.**

**I was in a rush to finish this and Blackbloods so yeah, I wanted both of the stories to be updated on the same week...but EPIC FAIL FOR ME!**

**So, you can do whatever you would like to do with this story.**

**Bye my lovelies~! And please consider doing the thing on the top of this chapter!**

**~ 13~**


End file.
